


The First Time

by PossessiveApostrophe



Series: Yours To Command [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (yet), Dark Albus Dumbledore, Established Relationship, M/M, No Sex, Sex for Favors, this is a set up for the next part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessiveApostrophe/pseuds/PossessiveApostrophe
Summary: Gellert never said winning favour would be easy. Even still, Albus would never have imagined this would be asked of him.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Yours To Command [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645063
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	The First Time

“Albus,” Gellert said, raising a hand to the back of his neck. The position was far from usual, and even his eyes were pointed towards the floor, as if embarrassed. With a jolt, Albus realised that Gellert  _ was  _ embarrassed. Yes, he could see the faint beginnings of a blush forming on his usually pale cheeks. Gellert didn’t blush, as a rule that is. Gellert did what he wanted with no regard for regret or the opinion of others. Something cold washed over Albus as he looked at the man, so forgien to him.

Gellert looked up with a smile that could only be described as  _ sheepish _ . And Albus knew he must be mad. Not even when they were first courting would he ever be so dainty as to smile or blush like that. No, Gellert gripped him by the wrist, pulled him in so that their lips were almost touching and waited for Albus’ knees to go weak before claiming him in a heated kiss. That was the Gellert he knew.

“I have something to ask of you,” he continued, unaware of Albus’ thoughts, “a favour, I should say.”

“Related to our cause?” Albus asked, stepping forward to inspect the man properly. Maybe this was an impostor. Polyjuice was easy enough to come by in the right places, and all was needed was a hair follicle or a drop of blood… “You know I would do anything you asked of me Gellert, why all this bother?” When Gellert still remained uncertain in his posture, Albus reached forth and cupped his cheek. At least that got the man to relax a bit, the tension easing out of his face. He smiled, then rested his hand atop Albus’.

“It is a gruesome task.” Was the explanation he offered, purposefully avoiding asking what he needed. Albus frowned, unsure why he was acting so strangely.

“I am no weakling, my love.”

Gellert was emotionless as he said, “I need you to bend over for another man.” 

Albus dropped his hand, his posture hardening.

He had to be sure, so asked, “What did you say to me the first time we went to Paris?”

“Albus? What?” Gellert dragged a hand through his hair, visibly irritated. “It is hardly a difficult question. I told you that we would be the ones to bring forth a new tomorrow. Do you really doubt me?”

Albus sighed, relieved. “I am sorry, you aren’t acting like yourself.” The ‘request’ was still playing on his mind, however, an itch that needed to be scratched. “Why are you asking this of me? I love  _ you _ , Gellert.”

Gellert closed the small gap between them again, pressing his forehead to Albus’ and grasping his hand. Albus pushed back gently, gazing into his lover’s eyes. “I have a new contact. A potential follower who needs a push in the right direction. He’s powerful and influential in ways we cannot be yet. He wants something in return for his loyalty.”

Albus scoffed. “It is hardly something, why must I be a bartering tool?”

Gellert’s eyes flashed and he pushed Albus away. “Don’t think for a second I  _ enjoy  _ the thought of you with another man, Albus. You are  _ mine _ . He… happens to have a soft spot for you and we need his loyalty, Albus! Don’t you understand what this could mean for us?” His eyes turned cold. “I promise you, as soon as we have enough power to do this without him, I will kill him.”

Turning away, Albus considered this. The thought of offering up his body for someone who won't Gellert roused a sickness in his belly so acidic that he had to swallow harshly to be rid of the taste. Despite the grating repulsion at such a chore, Albus tried to calm himself and think logically. Their cause naturally came first, no matter his feelings. And if this would really help them… would really turn a man’s loyalty… surely he could sacrifice his dignity? “All right.” He finally said, shoulders slumping. “I will do it.”

“Oh, my love! You are the most wonderful creature!”

Albus turned to him with a pointed expression. “For the greater good.”


End file.
